


"You're not a Mark"

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lab Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"You're not a Mark"

Tony era in laboratorio a lavorare per perfezionare le sue Mark come al solito era talmente preso che non si accorse del fatto che Steve era entrato nel laboratorio e si era messo su uno dei tavoli che usava di solito per fare le revisioni alle sue armature, scostò lo schermo con le specifiche e iniziò a trafficare con un laser per riparare la Mark, quando iniziò il suo lavoro sentì un piccolo urletto e vide Steve sdraiato sul tavolo "Tu non sei una delle mie armature" affermò divertito "E tu dovresti essere il mio fidanzato, l'uomo che mi soddisfa quando voglio" ribattè il soldato "Dato che vuoi vivere nel tuo laboratorio ho pensato di venirti a trovare" continuò "Ho sempre avuto una fantasia, un qualcosa di perverso con tu che mi sbatti su uno di questi tavoli fino a rompermi e poi mi ripari come è degno del tuo lavoro" disse mettendosi seduto e dargli un bacio. "Dovrei lavorare Stevie, non è appropriato che tu ti presenta così disponibile in un luogo dove potrebbe entrare chiunque" disse Tony "Hai paura che qualcuno scopra quello che facciamo nel tempo libero, piccolo Iron Man?" gli chiese suadente "Non ti dispiace essere scambiato per il mio giocattolino io non ho problemi" disse Stark "Dopotutto io sono il playboy filantropo, potrei aver avuto semplicemente una voglia diversa dal solito e sei capitato tu a tiro, tu sei il soldato senza macchia" concluse Tony avvicinandosi a lui "Non è che lo voglio, è che ne ho bisogno, ho una necessità che tu mi prenda su questo tavolo e mi distrugga per poi rimontarmi" disse Steve sdraiandosi sul tavolo dopo essersi spogliato "Sono mesi che avrei voluto che tu mi prendessi su uno di questi tavoli" continuò il biondo.   
Tony si tolse i vestiti e si pose sopra di Steve "Se non hai problemi ad essere beccato allora ti accontenterò disse vedendolo già eccitato "Solo il pensiero di essere in una posizione pericolosa ti rende duro, Capitano?" gli chiese strusciandosi contro di lui "Sicuro che in realtà non volevi approfittarmi di me mentre lavoravo?" domandò dato che Steve sembrava più interessato di lui "Tony prendimi e non fare tante storie" ordinò il biondo, Tony obbedì e si divertì a sentirlo gridare come una gattina in calore ogni volta che aumentava di intensità le spinte, quando si sentì soddisfatto si staccò da lui e lo lasciò lì " Di te te ne occupi da solo, dato che volevi fare tanto la bambolina gonfiabile" gli disse rude e tornò a lavoro.


End file.
